The Demon's Light Wiki:Chat/Logs/23 December 2018
00:03-17 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:04-50 ;( 00:09-14 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:09-33 TG, 00:09-38 Marry TKF 00:09-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:10-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:10-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:11-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:11-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:12-53 Sadly, 00:12-59 TG is too focused on his ex. 00:13-03 *TKF 00:14-18 And who is his ex? 00:14-43 Jane or Belle or AH? 00:16-25 AH 00:16-32 I mean, 00:16-36 TG is an ex herself. 00:16-45 Yeah. 00:17-01 What, TKF 00:17-13 What he said. 00:17-14 Clear. 00:17-15 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:17-35 Welcome. 00:17-40 Hi Q 00:17-46 Welcome, Qst 00:18-25 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:18-56 Dead. 00:19-08 Tru 00:19-58 We just didn't tell you guys because we didn't want you all to be crazy and "I knew it!" or "WHAT?!". 00:20-28 WHAT?! 00:20-40 I knew it 00:20-47 I'm going all crazy 00:20-52 Hmph. 00:21-03 What formed your breakup, TKF 00:21-11 We just got bored of it. 00:22-16 Relationships never work out at teenage years, sadly 00:23-21 When did you break up, TKF 00:23-28 A while ago 00:23-38 Wait what 00:23-44 When was Korra dating 00:23-44 Wait what 00:24-32 In like, October-early November. 00:24-51 We are like, "WHAT?!" 00:27-14 Moment of silence agine 00:27-29 lol. 00:28-12 This is all CS65 is going to reply with? 00:28-18 I assume TKF dated ECTM too? 00:28-23 No. 00:28-48 Sorry, I'm just busy typing up a comment. 00:29-05 ok 00:32-26 Haram Hypergamy bein discussed 00:32-41 Huh. 00:32-42 I feel as if CS should be chosen, or CMF. 00:32-48 SB is haram to MoH, SDF 00:32-49 *SF 00:33-02 True, true. 00:33-04 TG or Qst is more of a better successor. 00:33-21 What are we talking about? 00:33-23 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qvXuRs4bDWM 00:33-30 A successor to Korra. 00:33-33 ur mum, CS65 00:33-41 No really. 00:33-55 ur mum really 00:34-30 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:34-33 Omg bruhs! Korra be doorspamming! 00:34-50 Chase McFl.y 00:34-53 it is haram to doorspam 00:34-54 *McFly. 00:35-04 Please answer my question sensibly. 00:35-13 ur mum WE ARE discussing 00:35-13 Already answered by me 00:35-24 Oh. 00:36-15 Tell me, TKF, 00:36-27 Did you like Death Note? 00:36-35 It was okay. 00:36-44 And was it anime? 00:37-02 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:37-03 Yes? 00:37-12 I feel as if you should go without a Sucsessor. 00:37-17 Hey South! o/ 00:37-19 Yeha, TKF 00:37-20 No, no, no. 00:37-22 Hey CS! o/ 00:37-24 A successor is needed. 00:37-33 ME 00:37-43 Bureaucrat is simply addin mo rights 00:37-56 I didn't mean roles, SF. 00:38-01 I meant spirit. 00:38-01 Drive. 00:38-08 Dedication. 00:38-25 Just let me be the Sole crat... 00:38-33 Nope. 00:38-39 I think South should. 00:38-42 You must promote Q in Korra's stead. 00:38-47 But SF is busy with his studies 00:38-52 TRUE, cs. 00:38-53 Nah, I think South would be better. 00:39-00 I mean. 00:39-01 From there, we can put bthe plan into effect. 00:39-03 He's more active overall. 00:39-23 Q isn't really that active in general, outside of blocking and banning. 00:39-26 Q or Syde can be crat big In addition to South 00:39-31 I haven't seen Qst and CS65 talk in quite a while 00:39-35 Name one thing South does that Q doesn't. 00:39-36 WIll stay up today 00:39-38 Q isn't eligible for Bureaucrat though. 00:39-40 They both simply head in, ban and block. 00:39-41 Always good to have two crats 00:39-44 Which Qst does more often. 00:39-52 And you will all be tortured by my nonsense 00:40-17 Why not you then, Syde? 00:40-19 Well, it's complicated. But South is definitely more active in the social aspect. 00:40-20 Prop, TKF 00:40-26 Because. 00:40-28 I do Commun, damn it! 00:40-35 Not really. 00:40-39 Look, no! Stop this Prop! 00:40-41 They're both active socially. 00:40-44 Southsyde Bureacrats, moderatin'together! (cool) 00:40-52 Just Q isn't active editing-wise. 00:40-54 BRB, dinner 00:40-58 Also, 00:40-58 Q tends to come on early in the morning when no one else is on. 00:41-00 I may consider applying at a later date, but I want to be sure that another Bureaucrat is needed first. 00:41-03 Just let the SF CS plan in..... 00:41-05 Except me and maybe korra. 00:41-10 But he's usually on daily 00:41-19 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:41-22 Well you could be right. 00:41-27 He just came in 00:41-28 Welcome, Qstlijku. 00:41-30 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 00:41-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 00:41-41 o/ 00:42-03 Hey Stlijku! 00:42-09 Prop was bein discussed 00:42-19 Seems I am about to make a bigBIG/big edit on VSTF Wiki. 00:42-27 Wow 00:42-41 Do it, TKF 00:42-57 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:42-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:43-00 Also, Mime is suddenly so active again. 00:43-06 On CCC, VSTF Wiki, and WW. 00:43-15 KGB memes are daying 00:43-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:44-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:44-17 Cmon everyone, 00:44-24 Lets edit the Candidates fo Deletion.... 00:44-36 they have not gotten any content updates in weeks, cmon 00:44-40 They dont have to go........ 00:45-06 We cant let them go...... 00:45-27 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:45-28 https://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam?diff=prev&oldid=142080 00:46-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:46-23 woah 00:46-42 Women just need more respect 00:47-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-09 �������� ������ ���� ���� ������ �������� ��������. 00:47-16 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:47-32 omg 00:47-46 I will be a crat in the future 00:48-16 TKF gonna support all my requests 00:48-30 Once he leaves, we will be in the Endgame. I will be crafting The Final Proposals to keep what remains of TDL lasting for as long as possible. 00:48-47 TDL will be hanging on it's fingernails, SF 00:48-58 korra you're leaving? 00:48-59 TKF is the hand to TDL 00:49-04 Nah. 00:49-26 The Final Proposals will be various, and I will do whateva I can.... 00:50-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:50-23 A Song of Ice and Fire is an important book 00:50-45 Much work will be done tomorrow. 00:50-47 Today was a waste. 00:50-53 Really, TKF 00:50-56 WAS it a waste 00:51-23 it was 00:51-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:51-27 cause I've been sick all day 00:51-39 That sucks. :( 00:51-56 Welcome back, SF 00:52-05 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:52-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 00:52-25 I betta not be DSpammin' 00:53-23 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 00:53-24 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 00:53-34 Speedy bi___ 00:54-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 00:54-15 Back 00:54-20 Remember when MCRTO was screaming because I added Speedit to the Mr. Jay DM ? 00:54-33 stop addin' me to your group dms plz 00:56-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:57-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:57-31 omg racist TG 00:57-41 huh 00:58-12 ✨but which one will betray the other more?✨ 00:58-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 00:58-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:58-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 00:59-29 huh 00:59-31 huh 00:59-39 seems tkf is stalking me 01:00-00 I was, ngl. 01:00-34 Stalking irl is a whole otha thing 01:01-53 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:02-34 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:05-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 01:06-00 Sad. 01:08-29 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:10-35 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:11-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:12-05 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:15-16 Alesydakumisouthorrase is all our names meshed together. 01:15-29 huh 01:15-33 you used my entire name 01:15-47 welp soory 01:16-15 thats ok bruh 01:16-31 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:16-33 thx bruh 01:16-46 omg qstlijku u on 01:17-12 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:17-14 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:17-16 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 01:18-03 Just reported Toby for cross-wiki vandalism. Wouldn't be surprised if he got globally blocked. 01:18-14 *Globalled 01:18-35 b careful korra, not even BertH could see through his tricks!!! >:3 01:19-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:19-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:20-00 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:20-04 Which wikis did he vandalize? 01:20-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:20-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:20-37 lil gay guy won't get globalled. kirkburn saved his life don't ya know 01:20-53 s He's been globalled before, you know 01:21-07 ^ 01:21-13 sperhaps that was before/s 01:21-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:21-58 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:22-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:22-01 Still...... 01:22-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:22-38 https://doubledragon.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 01:22-38 https://mvol.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges 01:22-38 @Q 01:22-45 As well as CCC the other day, where Mime locally blocked him. 01:22-52 w:Thread:1571353#4 01:24-04 @syde @q did either of you actually think i was being serious when i started the sentence with "lil gay guy" 01:24-10 No. 01:24-19 Korra did you get my PM? 01:24-25 No. 01:24-30 sad 01:24-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:27-07 Test. 01:27-12 pass 01:27-14 failure 01:27-55 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:27-56 lmao, currently laughing really hard because of a video i'm watching 01:28-11 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:28-43 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 01:28-49 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:29-03 Closed my browser by accident, rip. 01:29-08 YouTube is mostly bad, sadly 01:29-12 Rip 01:29-20 Close your computer by accident, TKF 01:29-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:30-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:33-22 Impossible, Loud. 01:33-56 It's possible, sadly 01:34-18 oh my gosh 01:34-20 ! 01:34-21 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:34-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:43-57 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:46-17 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 01:46-19 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 01:47-25 Quiet, Loud. 01:47-33 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:47-34 (giggle) 01:47-34 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:47-47 excuse me are you not respecting woman 01:48-07 I am respecting women, however. 01:48-11 Respect women, CMF 01:48-21 >Quiet, Loud. 01:48-21 01:48-27 you have failed to respek 01:48-45 omg 01:48-58 It was an oxymoron pun! 01:49-04 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 01:49-05 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 01:49-13 I do respect you, Loud. 01:49-18 did you just call loud a moron 01:49-23 Nope. 01:49-34 sadly, you are incorrect 01:49-37 An oxymoron is like when you say a phrase as wel as its opposite. 01:49-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 01:50-00 A room filled with deafening silence, for example. 01:50-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 01:50-11 Clearly confused by a situation 01:50-21 Love hate relationship 01:50-23 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 01:50-27 you see me that i hit cmf and tkf 01:50-34 Loud, 01:50-37 chase i must admit a horrible secret 01:50-40 article 13 was a long-con made solely so AWM Bot could be flagged on Chase McFly's Elite Ant Force Fanfiction Wiki 01:50-49 Respect your fellow mankind. 01:50-56 >mankind 01:51-05 excuse me what about womankind 01:51-11 can woman not be kind 01:51-16 Women are a part of mankind! 01:51-24 Respect your fellow humankind 01:51-28 >women are part of man 01:51-28 what the fuck 01:51-37 Mankind is simply a synonym for humankind. 01:51-53 @q please do not say "human" ever again that is offensive to other hominids 01:52-00 But Loud is not a man, she is an alien. 01:52-19 Just kidding Loud. 01:52-27 so why are you pming me lol 01:52-27 no one usually does that 01:52-36 shush korrafanatic 01:52-40 Loud, 01:52-45 Respect man! 01:52-56 I am choking and I am daying and everyone is doing nonsense 01:55-29 sit tf down korrafanatic its time to spill the real tea 01:55-40 Sadly, 01:55-50 I am sure Korra has been sitting down this whole time. 01:56-00 http://prntscr.com/lyhy2u 01:56-00 lol 01:56-01 Huh, TG! 01:56-13 PM was gold 01:56-14 :P 01:56-15 i am going to server tkf bitch lasagna 01:56-21 be humble fanatic 01:56-27 lolol 01:56-28 Korra used to laugh like that. 01:56-32 Not even Syde style 01:56-35 Just "lol" 01:56-35 *serve 01:56-38 TKF used to have bad grammar 01:56-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 01:56-42 No caps or periods 01:56-48 Seems Doublethink is being discussed. 01:56-51 Sadly, 01:56-56 Later on, he developed the Syde laugh "lol." 01:56-58 Spongey didn't go along with it 01:57-07 And now has a Lm**A laugh. 01:57-15 >censors lmao 01:57-16 Lmfao classic SF meme 01:57-18 Hey CS! o/ 01:57-22 >out of my household 01:57-22 Farewell, Qst. 01:57-37 Farewell, Qst. 01:57-39 Bye Q! 01:57-41 \o 01:57-49 only 2 gendaz, dems colluded with rus., wall is needed 01:57-53 Spongeybstheloudhouse, head out! (bye) 01:57-55 Leave! 01:57-56 :) 01:57-59 OW 01:58-01 Hey sf! o/ 01:58-09 i hit my finger on my phone and it REALLY hurt 01:58-13 The crap, SF? 01:58-14 Good, lmfao 01:58-17 good for u akumi 01:58-26 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 01:58-29 You are SF, sadly. 01:59-06 Rick, 01:59-08 Tell me, 01:59-13 Drivin down the road in the truck of peace 01:59-28 Do you think fanon wikis are no longer fine because of Article 13? 01:59-38 No. 01:59-43 I think they are fine. 01:59-45 Sadly, 01:59-46 Let it be known that memes, all fanon Wikis, fanart, is ALL banned under Article 13. 01:59-52 No meme 01:59-54 ^ 02:00-01 So you need to delete your Wiki. 02:00-04 All fanon wikis are gonna be deleted 02:00-06 Your name is not Rick, Syde. 02:00-09 Delete everything off your wikis 02:00-17 Aw, TG, honey. :[[]]( 02:00-17 How are you feeling now? 02:00-21 Wtf 02:00-23 I know. But I wanted to answer. 02:00-23 Replace all the names now, Rick, please. 02:00-29 TKF pretending to be a Chadlite, lmfao 02:00-32 I am fine now :( 02:00-38 south is clearly memeing christopher 02:00-44 TKF is pretending to be NiceGuy tm 02:00-44 I am ready for the replacement to occur. 02:01-08 He is more of a Nice Guy/Soyboy/Psuedodigital-Chadlite 02:01-23 We're all soyboys. :) 02:01-26 Na 02:01-40 Akumi not a soyboy? 02:01-45 She a Foid 02:01-45 not boy 02:01-48 i think 02:02-01 Mk 02:02-09 What's a Chadlite? 02:02-16 Google it, TKF. 02:02-25 I did, found nothing. 02:02-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:02-32 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:02-41 Look on more pages! :) 02:02-42 its a chad who is not The Chad 02:02-54 Start replacing OW. 02:03-01 I must save my wiki. ;( 02:03-10 Obvious, chadlite is slightly below a Chad 02:03-23 I am sure from your research of "Foid", you know who Chad iz 02:03-27 fine alright 02:04-00 Shoudl he do it, TKF? 02:04-07 Honestly? 02:04-08 Idc if he does. 02:04-12 It's up to you. 02:04-27 Either way I have a dude on speed dial, I guess, who will visit your Wiki. 02:04-29 > please only put it into effect IF you really think Article 13 will ruin the wiki. 02:04-29 keep in mind i still don't think it will 02:04-30 I still want to keep my wiki safe from Article 13. 02:04-41 Article 13 will delete your Wiki 02:05-13 just save all the pages to word files or whatever 02:05-24 Not if we have the chance to save our content first. I mean Staff will give us a chance to do that. Think positively. 02:05-27 Replace the names then Rick. 02:05-34 Go on, do it. 02:05-52 C.Syde's Wiki will utterly be destroyed by Article 13. :( 02:05-54 That won't do much. Copyright is not just exact, its also the idea. 02:05-58 It won't be. 02:06-07 So if the character uses similar aspects to what it is being based on, 02:06-09 I have origal stuff to. 02:06-12 It will be deleted by Article 13 02:06-17 Well make sure to delete the unoriginal 02:06-20 Just gonna do soem mass editing after Rick deletes the names. 02:06-40 Currently deleting images. 02:06-42 CS65, Time to DIE :) 02:07-26 And even if it is original with some stuff from the source, still gonna be deleted. 02:07-29 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 02:07-35 Think positively. 02:07-42 I'm trying to fix it. 02:07-43 NO U 02:07-47 I am. 02:08-00 Get replacin' Rick. 02:08-12 I am just so happy Richard and I got to tell you in time. 02:08-16 Already thinking positively. 02:08-26 Now, you can save yourself from the European policy which will affect the US, obviously. 02:08-29 CS65 is always the negative one 02:08-45 The Fourth R____h in Europe truly is needed. 02:09-04 I cannot wait for the day when God is back in America, 02:09-04 Stop censoring words, SF 02:09-07 Makes things hard 02:09-23 Foids head back into the kitchen, and gays go back into the closet. 02:09-23 White men carry our guns high, and we rule again. 02:09-27 replacement has began 02:09-33 Good, good. 02:09-34 bbigTrue, tkf 02:09-46 I am deleting all the images, since that will cause suspcicion. 02:10-07 you generally want to avoid doing things that cause suspicion 02:10-14 Indeed. 02:10-53 omg 02:10-55 Sadly, 02:11-10 TKF you're late 02:11-10 We're already in the kitchen supporting our troops for the furry-gamer war 02:11-11 i'm imagining Donald Tusk snooping around chase's wiki looking for stolen content 02:11-12 What do you mean, I am always the negative one? 02:11-13 TKF is not physical enough to go in the army once it is World War 02:11-33 Good, TG. 02:11-33 You'll make a good wife for me. :) 02:11-44 Good, good :) 02:11-52 Wrong, he will be in the frontlines against the enemies of the world: SJWs, The Media, Anti-Gamerz, Chad 02:11-52 I think TKF and TG are still datin' 02:11-59 True, true. 02:12-16 Nah, Spongey. 02:12-17 "Omg stop sh____ me n TG" 02:12-26 Gold 02:12-36 lmao. 02:12-53 One day you will get a gt3.14 gf, CS 02:13-20 gt3. 14 gf? 02:13-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:13-37 I know what gf stands for. 02:13-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:13-49 But I'm not sure what the whole thing is supposed to mean. 02:14-07 It means CS65;'s mum is hot 02:14-24 lmfao 02:14-40 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:14-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:14-53 Ugh. 02:15-07 That would be just wrong. 02:15-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:16-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-10 i rediscovered this https://chase-mcflys-elite-ant-force-fanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Age_Is_Just_A_Number 02:17-12 oh no 02:17-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:17-27 Sorry. 02:17-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:17-36 Wha 02:17-51 Seems the true side of CMF has been shown. 02:18-02 The legal marriage age was changed to 14! 02:18-03 Let's see if this is Appropet for chat. 02:18-04 CMF would date a 22 year old 02:18-06 Wtf 02:18-12 They soon divorced and later got married years later however. 02:18-36 wow a marriage between people of vastly different ages didnt work out 02:18-45 Sadly, 02:18-48 They're the same age. 02:18-49 14 02:18-51 Age of consent is still 16 - 18 throughout the US though :) 02:19-00 makes it worse tbh 02:19-08 In this timeline, the President chnaged it to 14 in the 2030s. 02:19-11 Seems we're discussing age of constent now. 02:19-14 Just what is this? 02:19-23 A TV show, TKF. 02:19-26 which president (therp) 02:19-32 It's consent and I don't know what consent it is for 02:19-32 Doug Matthews 02:19-33 Er 02:19-39 I mean, Duncan Jacobs. 02:19-45 1 2 3 1 2 3 4, how many hittas are in my store 02:19-52 Doug Matthews is a convicted sex offender 02:20-16 Ugh. 02:20-25 I am sorry, but Arrested Development is a dirty show. 02:20-32 Seems it is bad to mimic it. 02:20-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:20-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:20-59 Teen marriage (at least ther enot cousins here) and offenders. 02:21-00 Just why did you write the logs there, CMF? 02:21-04 In the comments 02:21-15 HOW do you watch this nonsense, CMF 02:21-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:21-24 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:22-07 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:22-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:22-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:23-06 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:24-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:25-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:25-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:26-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:27-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:28-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:29-10 Currently trying to see how many pages of my wiki are devoted to the fictionalized version of the tv show within itself. 02:32-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:32-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:32-54 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:33-10 Teen marriage is normal 02:33-15 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 02:33-22 How so? 02:33-29 Just is 02:33-34 Like how marriage is normal 02:34-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:34-36 i am watching a video about a bird and...... 02:34-40 Course I suspect some of ya don't know I am referring to b 18-19 year olds getting married 02:34-44 they're playing minecraft in the background...... 02:34-57 Good 02:35-05 You and Minecraft will HUG and BOND 02:35-10 Seems someone is throwing a fit on CCC. 02:35-17 Usual 02:35-41 omg lets check 02:35-44 probs a UB 02:35-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:36-10 I suspect EnA will become Big Mod here on TDL By Dec 19 02:36-13 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:36-24 Ungrateful B___ 02:36-46 Yeh, by Dec 19 Lombardi, C.S, Ferry will be gone 02:36-58 Yeah, this is dead by Feb 18. 02:37-08 Feb 19 02:37-35 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:37-44 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:38-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:38-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:38-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:39-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:44-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:44-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:44-21 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:44-48 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:47-47 wb South and Rick! o/ 02:51-31 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:51-32 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:52-14 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 02:52-15 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 02:52-43 john is Gabe son? 02:52-43 02:52-43 02:52-53 He is not. 02:52-55 Huh. 02:52-56 gabe is crazy. 02:53-03 Patrick: Wait, Mom, the wall is gone right? 02:53-07 what the flip 02:53-09 He really wishes Bree were his wife. 02:53-13 Stop it, Rick. 02:53-15 is this actually refering to that wall 02:53-24 > Let's go to Mexico! 02:53-24 02:53-29 holy shit it is 02:53-30 Uh yeah. 02:53-42 Don't delete it Rick. 02:53-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 02:53-48 i'm not an admin 02:53-55 KK. 02:54-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 02:54-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 02:54-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:54-18 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:54-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:54-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 02:56-04 Delete it NOW 02:56-10 Nope. 02:56-23 sadly it must be done 02:56-30 I'll edit it! 02:56-50 Chase McFly's Elite Ant Force Wiki must be deleted per Article 12 02:57-07 It is getting revamped into a fiction site sadly 02:57-10 No it shouldn't. 02:57-11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O2otihe65SI 02:57-24 @chase 02:57-28 heading out, night \o 02:57-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 02:57-32 bye 02:57-52 Bye Akumi. 02:57-53 Seems C.S loves getting beaned not doubt about it 02:57-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 02:58-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 02:58-23 No, I just didn't find it funny. 02:58-39 Since you didn't find it funny you just decided to get yourself beaned 02:58-43 uhuh uhuh 02:58-48 No. 02:59-01 sadly, williamtopaul is correct 02:59-33 https://pics.onsizzle.com/uh-oh-you-friccin-moron-you-just-got-beaned-tag-3084882.png , 02:59-38 I'm not going to argue about it. All I'm saying is that I don't find it funny, because it's not something to laugh about. 02:59-59 If Article 13 takes effect, then it will be serious. 03:00-00 Hmph. 03:00-18 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:00-30 Article 12 is just propaganda from the fourth realm I mean EU 03:00-41 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:00-42 fourth reich i mean eu 03:01-03 When I don't find something funny, rather than play along with it, I oppose it. 03:01-25 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 03:03-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:03-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:04-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-08 13* 03:05-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:05-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:05-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:05-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:05-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:07-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:08-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:08-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:08-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:09-52 u there bruhs 03:09-58 Yes. 03:10-04 neh bruh 03:10-32 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:10-39 Wtfudge baseball hitter! 03:11-08 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:11-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:11-54 GTG. 03:11-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:12-05 Bye! o/ 03:12-42 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:12-50 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 03:13-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:13-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:14-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:15-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:15-49 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:16-28 Seems that baseball hitter left 03:16-54 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:18-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:18-29 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:19-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:19-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:20-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:20-30 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:22-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:23-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:24-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:24-37 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:25-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:27-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:27-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:29-39 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:29-40 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:30-24 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:32-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 03:32-56 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 03:33-31 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 03:34-58 bruhbs 03:35-02 it is time 03:35-04 we must do it 03:35-23 do it we must 03:35-33 Do what? 03:35-40 Revive TDLRP we shall 03:39-31 what dude.? 03:39-55 I was asking a question. 03:40-14 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 03:40-47 ... 03:40-56 /me /me action verb 03:41-00 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:41-10 I SUMMONED TheRogue 03:41-18 Hey! o/ 03:41-27 Things are looking up for Armageddon is Pasta of The Month - I'm on 5 votes! 03:41-29 o/ 03:41-49 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 03:46-53 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:47-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:47-40 Also yes @WilliamToPaul you did summon me :P 03:48-00 They all said the summoning rituals for me were fake but now you know they work XD 03:52-21 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 03:54-24 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 03:54-25 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 03:54-48 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 04:00-47 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:01-13 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 04:01-24 Finally! It expired! 04:01-39 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 04:01-51 Hey Toby! o/ 04:02-06 It felt like forever! 04:02-15 But eh 04:02-49 As u can tell korra, i am not globalled 04:03-24 :) 04:03-41 Please don't bring your trolling here. :) 04:03-58 I'm not. Just saying 04:10-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:11-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:11-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 04:11-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:11-38 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:11-52 Wait only 328 people have joined this wiki 04:12-09 Winner 04:12-15 I was not expecting that little 04:12-21 Dangit 04:12-21 Not that many. 04:12-37 Some users have used more than one account. 04:12-50 I was honestly expecting a lot more 04:13-08 Oh well, oh yeah - nice to see you're no longer banned Rin 04:13-09 The number would be significantly smaller if everyone had stuck to only one account. 04:13-25 Yep 04:13-29 (therp) 04:13-30 I wasn't expecting my bot to be closer to the top of the list than the bottom. 04:13-37 In chat right now. 04:13-40 lol 04:14-45 Can't believe it's almost Christmas 04:15-11 My family set up the tree and it's right on my left, there's a bit of tinsel dangling around in the corner of my eye and I still can't remember that it's almost Christmas 04:15-39 K 04:15-53 Honestly I'm just not feeling Christmas-y this year XD 04:16-10 The only thing for Christmas I'm only looking forward to tbh is writing something for Kawaii 04:19-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:19-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:24-55 K 04:25-06 Lover boy 04:25-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:25-45 said the user who is a lover boy for you-know-who 04:25-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-05 Kitten? 04:28-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:28-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:28-33 ye 04:28-47 >///< 04:29-12 btw I'm uploading an OC to cfw, "The Forbidden Mask" 04:29-21 K 04:30-01 I think it's going to be about some sort of mask that controls its wearers 04:30-04 tbh I think I've done this before 04:30-07 /me thinks that he is blushing irl 04:30-17 oof 04:30-20 /me never blushes irl 04:30-27 Sure 04:31-09 my profile tag now has a reference to the mask :P 04:31-16 J 04:31-21 K* 04:32-00 I hate how there's some things in the infobox you can't get rid of 04:32-36 like "marital" 04:32-38 it's a fucking mask 04:33-07 how can a mask have anything do to with "marital" 04:35-58 it's legit a piece of metal 04:42-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:42-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:43-28 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 04:43-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 04:45-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:45-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:48-48 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:49-03 I'm bacc 04:49-08 Hey Steven! o/ 04:49-16 Wazzup m80 04:49-27 o/ 04:50-48 /o 04:50-51 Oof 04:51-02 oof 04:51-06 it's [[]]\o 04:51-24 \o 04:51-29 Ah, there we go 04:52-25 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 04:52-27 ye 04:54-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-24 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:54-29 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has joined the chat ~ 04:55-57 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 04:56-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 04:56-02 Well 04:56-12 I just fell back into my chair lol 04:56-25 Is demon's light still going? 04:56-32 Oof 04:56-40 idk lol 04:56-55 I see 04:57-04 I'd say probably not 04:57-34 oof 04:57-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 04:58-50 wb Korra! o/ 04:58-53 Korra 04:58-56 o/ 04:59-06 Is there a spot open for me as a minor character in TDL? 05:00-10 ~ Steven"SpringBubba"Savoy has left the chat ~ 05:00-11 We've currently paused the RP. 05:00-44 oof 05:04-29 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 05:04-32 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 05:13-55 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:14-12 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 05:15-09 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 05:15-33 ? 05:15-39 Bot left. 05:15-48 I had to bring 'em back. 05:18-02 I do that daily, bruh. 05:18-02 'em bots are wild. 05:18-03 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 05:18-25 Welcome, Chase McFly. 05:18-35 Welcome, Monsieur Fanatique. 05:20-37 wb Chase! o/ 05:20-58 I'm obviously not used to it. Since my bot doesn't normally do that. 05:23-47 Syde, you eevr gonna move to Sims 4? 05:25-50 Yes, some day I will. 05:26-48 Good. 05:26-53 Sims 3 is old news. :) 05:28-20 Just be patient. 05:29-45 That's not how it goes, Syde. 05:29-51 It's "Patience is needed." 05:30-06 Okay. 05:30-12 Okay. 05:35-19 We must discuss something! 05:36-18 Will the RP ever continue? 05:42-46 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:42-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:44-19 No 05:44-57 It will. 05:45-01 Just not today. 05:45-43 Only 15 minutes left in my "day" 05:45-58 Then it's Christmas Adam, December 23rd. 05:46-17 ? 05:47-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 05:48-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 05:53-17 GTG 05:53-25 Bye 05:53-33 Same. 05:53-35 Night. 05:53-36 \o 05:53-51 (bye) 05:54-04 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 05:56-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 06:15-18 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 06:15-42 Syde can you do a me a favor? 06:16-02 (if you're reading this that is) 06:16-12 Eh actually nvm 06:16-15 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 06:31-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:31-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:31-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:31-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:34-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:34-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:47-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:47-52 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:51-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:51-05 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:51-55 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:51-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:55-07 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:55-08 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 06:55-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 06:56-00 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:00-19 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 07:01-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:01-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:02-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:02-25 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:03-00 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 07:03-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:03-58 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:04-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:04-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:05-29 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:05-31 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:06-21 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:06-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:09-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:09-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:10-26 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:10-27 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:14-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:14-37 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:16-48 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:16-49 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:18-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:18-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:23-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:23-16 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:23-56 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:23-57 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:24-28 ~ TheRogue12 has joined the chat ~ 07:24-35 ~ TheRogue12 has left the chat ~ 07:26-29 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:26-30 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:28-01 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:28-02 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:28-53 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:28-54 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:29-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:29-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:34-23 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:34-24 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:35-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:35-15 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:41-39 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:41-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:43-12 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:43-14 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:49-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:49-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:50-33 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 07:50-34 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 07:54-03 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 08:05-05 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 08:05-07 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 08:09-14 ~ Syde BOT has joined the chat ~ 08:09-27 Stay in the chat! >:( 10:01-40 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 10:08-08 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 11:41-02 ~ C.Syde65 has left the chat ~ 13:11-03 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 13:11-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 13:11-41 How are you?~ 13:12-08 pretty well, how about you? : p 13:12-09 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 13:12-14 o/ 13:12-18 morning 13:12-20 hi alex 13:12-24 nice background 13:12-27 Welcome, Alex.sapre. 13:12-27 I'm okay, Ig. @TG 13:15-42 ~ Alex.sapre has left the chat ~ 13:15-44 ~ Alex.sapre has joined the chat ~ 13:23-07 ~ CandyCanMissy has joined the chat ~ 13:23-23 Welcome, CandyCanMissy. 13:25-00 hi CCM 13:25-10 Yes, hi. 13:28-12 CandyCanMissy. 13:28-37 CandyCanMissy. 13:29-07 CandyCanMissy 13:29-52 I 13:29-53 *i 13:29-59 Wtf, I can not type 13:30-03 Good. 13:30-08 Great. 13:30-19 Anyways, I was going to say, I am going to answer some adoption requests, just like old times. 13:30-51 Good, good. 13:30-59 ~ Demon General Lucifer has joined the chat ~ 13:31-39 ~ Demon General Lucifer has left the chat ~ 13:31-54 Hm. 13:32-02 Hi Issac 13:32-14 Welcome, Demon General Lucifer. 13:48-54 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:49-05 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 13:49-35 Korra discord~ 13:51-55 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 13:51-56 Korrrrraa!! 13:52-05 Um...hi Q! 13:53-01 Welcome, Qstlijku. 13:54-02 That was gold on CCC. 13:57-44 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:58-32 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:59-42 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 13:59-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:00-36 Where did akoomi come from? 14:05-23 Geeky. 14:05-41 Whoever owns User:Ur_mum please hand it over to me 14:05-50 Also, I randomly found Glasia in de.community chat. 14:06-04 let' s check 14:07-08 ~ Anonminati has joined the chat ~ 14:07-13 hi anon 14:07-21 i knew 14:07-30 hi Akoomi 14:07-40 Welcome, Anominati. 14:07-45 nice chat theme 14:08-02 ~ Anonminati has left the chat ~ 14:09-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:10-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:11-19 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:12-44 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:31-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 14:31-41 We have 3 boxes of pumpkin spice cheerios 14:31-41 And that's all the cereal we have lmao 14:31-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 14:45-11 Goodbye, my good friend. I hope I will meet you again. I remember... 14:45-54 That thread is funny, because like, 14:45-58 They're all so dramatic and shit. 14:46-01 Ikr. 14:46-09 "I will remember you...." 14:46-09 "You were a great friend...." 14:46-09 But at the beginning of it, 14:46-20 He literally had to ask if the guy remembered who he was. 14:46-44 Lmfao 14:47-04 And then he's like "Hey btw can u report this robloxian xd :)" 14:47-30 ^ 14:48-04 Same, friend. Good luck to you too, I will not make it without crying. 14:48-21 "I'm crying over some random fucker that I clearly didn't know well because they had to ask if I remembered them." 14:49-20 ;( ;( 14:50-58 ;( ;( 14:51-02 hey TG do u remember me 14:51-04 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 14:51-10 Welcome, Chase McFly. 14:51-14 omg no i do not remember u 14:51-18 omg 14:51-19 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 14:51-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 14:51-51 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 14:51-58 Who the heck is this TheKorraFanatic dude? 14:52-09 Welcome, Vocaloid Rin. 14:52-43 Toby, do you know this TheKorraFanatic weirdo? I don't. 14:52-51 Wtf did i come to? 14:52-57 Omg nu 14:53-10 omg good 14:53-20 don't u remember when we listened to music together on our first week together omg @TG 14:53-32 omg no i do not 14:53-46 omg 14:53-52 omg no i'm the first one who called her TG not u 14:54-11 Sadly, I started the TG thing! 14:54-13 People who spam are losers 14:54-25 Sure. 14:54-26 Oh is that what you were talking about yesterday! 14:54-36 Lol 14:54-46 Q, what are you talking about/ 14:54-53 ^ 14:54-55 Mr. TIC? 14:55-33 Come, tell us. 14:55-46 The thing I asked you about in PM! 14:56-03 Huh. 14:56-05 Omg not u stranger 14:56-18 Huh. x2 14:56-26 XD 14:56-55 Where you said something about October or November @Korra 14:56-58 ~ CandyCanMissy has left the chat ~ 14:57-00 Q, 14:57-05 Sure, Q. 14:57-08 u don't know this dude 14:57-10 noone does 14:57-11 omg 14:57-37 Yea. He is a stranger here omg 14:58-58 Omg Chase, how are you? 14:59-07 Good. 14:59-15 That good 14:59-51 Omg Q, how about u 15:00-00 -_- 15:00-08 What? 15:00-13 Seems TIC is not amused. 15:00-20 Sad 15:00-24 So cringey 15:00-30 Like u 15:00-37 no u 15:00-45 No u 15:00-45 Lmbo. 15:00-45 Lmfao. 15:01-21 I do not know u stranger. Who are u? Meep 15:01-37 Now you sound like Mess. "Meep" 15:01-44 XD 15:03-20 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:03-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:03-59 "People who spam are losers" ~ Q 15:03-59 Like u 15:04-03 No it's Glasia 15:04-04 Glasia said that 15:04-21 People who vandalize are losers. 15:04-23 Ey, Toby? ;) 15:04-28 . . . 15:04-33 Bruh 15:04-42 Not cool 15:04-47 I see Korra destroyed Vocaloid Rin with FACTS and LOGIC. 15:04-59 ;-; 15:06-22 I'm not a loser 15:07-22 I may be a vandal, but i no loser. 15:07-41 I'm* 15:07-53 sure 15:08-04 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:08-29 What? 15:08-32 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:08-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:09-06 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:09-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:09-22 KORRA 15:09-36 I love how people in ESB scream for me when I'm not even there. 15:09-48 So, you are stating that every single vandal is a loser? 15:10-01 Yes. 15:10-06 ;( 15:10-56 14:47:06 FUCK YOU!!! 15:10-56 14:47:06 ???? 15:10-56 14:47:23 TheKorraFanatic is (censored word) 15:10-56 14:47:34 KORRA 15:11-01 Like, I wasn't even in chat then. 15:11-06 lol 15:11-47 14:48:12 !summon TheKorraFanatic 15:11-47 14:48:17 FUCKU 15:11-47 14:48:20 -!- TheKorraFanatic has joined Special:Chat 15:12-21 Lol, I just read through the logs. 15:12-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:12-27 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:12-29 hit or miss my wife took the kids yeah 15:12-44 I thought that u stated that cross-wiki vandals get permanent global bans korra. I legit vandalized 3 wikis and i'm not globalled. 15:13-02 They can get permanent globals. 15:13-09 Oh 15:13-21 But still 15:13-26 Just according to your VSTF, 15:14-24 XD 15:15-06 You're skating on very thin ice though and I'm sure some sort of repercussion will come soon enough. 15:15-41 : P 15:16-35 ~ Vocaloid Rin has been kicked by TheKorraFanatic ~ 15:16-36 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:16-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:17-15 Can you not be trollish here? 15:17-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:17-17 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:17-18 Hmph! Why you do that?! Hmph! 15:17-25 Meep 15:17-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 15:17-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 15:18-13 Mk 15:21-04 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 15:21-04 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:21-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:21-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:23-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:23-44 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:24-42 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:24-43 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:25-41 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 15:26-20 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:26-22 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:27-53 *tumbleweed passes by* 15:28-00 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:28-58 Hi! O/ 15:31-03 Hey s Ender! 15:31-04 Sarca! 15:31-19 ender ? 15:31-29 Ender is Sarca. 15:31-32 :) 15:31-41 How? 15:31-53 ECTM Meme, XxSBxX. 15:31-59 ; - ; 15:33-34 c="darkgrey"* Vocaloid Rin hugs Sarca/c I just wanna hug. 15:33-52 Weirdo. 15:33-57 uh oh that's sarca used to be your chick 15:34-06 now she's on the goat gang and u know shes on my;; team 15:34-08 /me hugs back. 15:34-18 Huh. 15:34-24 Why I was pinged for Sarca hugging back? 15:34-35 Lol 15:34-37 XD 15:34-43 So tell me, 15:34-48 ? 15:34-51 Oh nvm 15:34-57 Ok 15:35-11 Oh yeah, I see now. 15:35-24 Eh? 15:36-28 Mk 15:38-25 Meep 15:39-05 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 15:39-11 Too many friend requests on FaceBook! Halp! 15:39-22 Oof 15:39-30 Just make the TGC. 15:39-37 Delete facebook. 15:39-49 Nu 15:40-04 Facebook is old. 15:40-18 Use Twiiter. :) 15:40-43 Nu, MySpace is. Plus, i have twitter 15:41-58 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 15:42-04 O/ 15:42-11 Welcome, Loud. 15:42-12 omg toby is back 15:42-14 omg 15:42-23 Lol 15:42-35 :p 15:42-40 toby is a mercy main omg 15:42-45 ? 15:42-47 What does "Nu" mean ? 15:42-58 Nu = no 15:43-04 Mfw I told Koa to stop sending me MHR links in PM. 15:43-10 And he has Hearth do it. 15:43-23 Omg 15:43-26 I did not think he was smart enough to make a plan like that. 15:43-37 Koa annoyimg af 15:44-19 Annoying* 15:44-23 Fml 15:44-39 Hot chocolate friends 15:45-41 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:46-02 Please don't say things like that. 15:46-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:46-11 ~ Vocaloid Rin has joined the chat ~ 15:46-17 Korra! Sthap! Grr! 15:46-17 70 pages on my wiki were devoted to a meta-referencial show within-a-show, what the heclk. 15:46-29 Toby! Sthap! Grr! 15:46-36 Korra! Sthap! Grr! 15:46-36 Actually. 15:46-38 -.- 15:46-41 Good, delete them all McFly 15:46-45 That's too much, so I'm deletin' 'em. 15:46-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has been banned by TheKorraFanatic ("Trolling, no respect for rules.") ~ 15:46-46 ~ Vocaloid Rin has left the chat ~ 15:46-54 Harsh 15:47-25 Good, good. 15:48-19 Hmph. 15:48-26 I'm testing out some js stuff 15:48-37 Is it normal for the changes not to show up immediately in personal js? 15:48-53 Another user omg 15:48-58 I tried everything I can think of with cache clearing but it always takes me a few tries 15:49-39 It should show up right after clearing your cache. 15:49-55 Cocopuff2018 15:49-55 i am wating to watch u get banned again 15:49-59 omg he is so rud 15:50-00 e 15:51-15 If it takes longer than 10 minutes to load for personal then it probably doesn't work 15:51-15 At least that's how it its for me 15:51-20 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 15:51-29 Welcome, SARCA 15:51-43 Thanks. 15:51-58 Sarcaaaaaaaaaaaaa. (heart) 15:52-20 Spongeyyyyyyyyyyyyy. (heart) 15:52-20 Lol. 15:52-46 If it contains errors does it ignore the new version? 15:52-49 Stay away from TKF 15:52-49 uh oh thats sarca used to be korra's chick 15:52-49 now shes in the sponge gang and u know she's on her;;; team 15:52-55 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:52-58 Yeah usually @Q 15:53-00 Uh oh. 15:53-07 He uploaded a photo of my personal information 15:53-36 o - o 15:53-51 o - o 15:54-01 And he claimed that my person poem was HIS 15:55-50 Poor Spongey. 15:55-54 (XxSarcasticBunnyxX) 15:56-11 (XxSarcasticBunnyxX) 15:56-25 Whose pic is that? 15:56-51 It used to be my pfp. 15:56-51 That's Lisa from BlackPink. 15:56-52 Ah. 15:56-55 (akumi) 15:56-58 (Q) 15:57-03 (loud) 15:57-07 (korra) 15:57-09 (chase) 15:57-10 (sarca) 15:57-23 (spongey) 15:57-23 What the heck, Korra? 15:57-34 Why don't you have an emoji anymore? 15:57-45 (TheKorraFanatic) 15:57-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 15:58-02 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 15:58-07 Make one of that girl with the santa hat. 15:59-19 HearthRaven 15:59-19 I don't like how you interrogate me every time you PM me 15:59-31 Lmao 15:59-36 When I brought up PMing the links to MHR 16:00-29 Deleting all the cast pages off my wiki now. 16:01-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:01-59 Just delete your whole wiki at this point. 16:02-04 Welcome, Messenger of Heaven. 16:02-20 Nope, 16:02-36 Welcome, MOH 16:02-51 Indeed, hello, MoH. 16:02-54 lmao, wait, link the wiki chase 16:02-56 hi MoH 16:03-00 Nope. 16:03-05 Hiii. (wave) 16:03-06 sad 16:03-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:03-19 Today's Pairbear's birthday 16:03-25 lets have a ban review for cocopuff2018 16:03-26 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:03-39 in may 16:03-46 Its funny how for 4 months in the year shes a year older than me then we are the same age again 16:04-01 all wikis are going to be deleted 16:04-28 I am sure all fiction wikis like TDL will be safe 16:04-32 As we use no copyright 16:04-36 We are our own thing. 16:04-57 This cache issue is so annoying 16:05-30 What about Greek Mythology Wiki? 16:05-46 Does it borrow contnet from anything else? 16:05-53 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:05-59 Greek Mythology wiki gon' be shut down too 16:06-00 So will tdl 16:06-02 and CCC 16:06-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:06-04 Also, will Wattpad be safe? 16:06-05 Wikia will be shut down 16:06-11 It borrows from Wikipedia and old greek stories 16:06-13 Internet is getting shut down 16:06-20 Wattpad is gone 16:06-25 Have you tried using shift + Ctrl + R? @Q 16:06-37 Nope. 16:06-48 I love Wattpad. 16:07-11 Wattpad is fucking trash. 16:07-31 Yeah 16:07-35 I use Safari 16:07-45 I'm using a Private Browsing window 16:07-48 Wattpad is for 9 year old sans undertale stans 16:07-54 Now I deleted my js for my bot but it's still showing up 16:08-22 Rip. 16:09-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:09-54 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:10-06 It must be something on FANDOM itself 16:10-12 Because I tried using a different browser and it's still there 16:10-20 (therp) 16:11-09 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:11-21 Welcome, SF 16:11-37 Spongey, Spongey, does whatever a Spongeygal can 16:12-12 10:11 16:12-12 Cocopuff2018 16:12-12 spongy i will knock u out of this chat if u dont stop being lesbien 16:13-58 Just let be the sole crat.... 16:15-32 Q-South or South-Syde sound sbest, imo. 16:15-49 Guys I just need to get this off my chest 16:15-49 spongebobia wikis suck no offense 16:16-29 :o 16:17-39 :o 16:17-45 :O 16:17-57 :O 16:18-25 :O 16:19-02 :O 16:19-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:21-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:21-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:21-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:21-36 :O 16:22-48 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:22-50 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 16:23-30 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 16:23-30 Yikes 16:23-30 Well I'm heading out now 16:23-30 \o 16:23-30 Bye Q! 16:23-33 \o 16:23-33 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:23-41 (bye) 16:23-45 Byeee. 16:23-56 I'm late. -_- 16:25-04 Hey Sarcabun! o/ 16:25-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:25-58 0 - 0 16:26-00 (wave) 16:26-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:26-45 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:27-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:27-29 Hey, Sarcabun honey! o/ 16:27-49 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:28-39 >leaves 16:29-17 Welp, wish I has her on speed dial, I guess. 16:30-15 Have a budcrate on speed dial, I gugess. 16:30-18 *guess 16:30-51 Have a Sarca on speed dial, I guess 16:31-02 omg I DO 16:31-19 Disgraceful. 16:31-41 u were the worst gf ever tg omg 16:31-51 u were the worst more omg 16:32-45 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:33-37 Hey Sarcabun! o/ 16:33-48 Hey Sarcabun Honey! o/ 16:33-58 Hello. (wave) 16:35-17 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 16:35-35 Cocopuff2018 16:35-35 moh is banning me for no reason 16:35-35 wtf 16:35-35 10:34 16:35-35 EarthlingnAkumi 16:35-35 Hearth and LucyRicardBOT should get married 16:35-35 10:34 16:35-35 Cocopuff2018 16:35-35 im fucken mad 16:35-44 I am truly happy that "wtf im fucken mad" made a return. 16:38-21 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 16:38-35 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 16:39-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:41-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 16:41-15 Mother cat is here eh? 16:41-59 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 16:46-16 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has joined the chat ~ 16:46-55 ~ Octopus Wizard has joined the chat ~ 16:47-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 16:48-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:49-42 Welcome, Rick and Sarca. 16:49-54 Thanks. ^-^ 16:50-36 ~ Octopus Wizard has left the chat ~ 16:52-24 We gon' work on the RP today 16:53-34 Neva. 16:53-45 :) 16:53-57 Ep 6 is dead 16:54-02 The end is here 16:58-04 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 16:58-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 16:58-08 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 16:58-14 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:58-44 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 16:58-48 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 16:58-50 ~ XxSarcasticBunnyxX has left the chat ~ 17:06-29 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 17:07-11 ~ Chase McFly has joined the chat ~ 17:07-17 ~ Chase McFly has left the chat ~ 17:09-16 HELP 17:11-29 HEY 17:11-29 WHATS UP 17:12-21 hey bruh 17:13-51 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:14-31 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:18-39 Hey 17:18-59 Welcome, Qstlijku. 17:20-14 https://community.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1581170 17:20-16 Hmph. 17:20-52 Applemasterexpert and CJRichards are so annoying. 17:21-15 They legit compete with each other to format adoption requests and answers questions so they "can be the helpful one." 17:21-53 Mhm 17:22-04 And they usually both are wrong. 17:22-09 Plus I'm pretty sure that's Zophan they're talking to. 17:22-10 Yep, lmfao. 17:25-32 http://prntscr.com/lyoe0g 17:25-49 Sad. 17:28-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:28-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:30-36 Fucking. 17:30-43 I wasn't on ESB chat, 17:30-48 Some Spanish user came, 17:30-54 And like the whole chat ganged up against him for being Spanish and he left. 17:30-56 Wtf. 17:31-31 Wtf. 17:32-19 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 17:32-52 Chat moderator TheKorraFanatic says English is the preferred language here. 17:32-52 People never listen here, don't you think? 17:50-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:50-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:50-17 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:50-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:50-59 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:51-02 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:51-22 Welcome, MoH 17:52-12 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:52-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:52-57 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:53-22 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:53-23 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:53-39 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:53-50 omg soo harassed 17:54-15 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:54-45 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:54-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:54-47 ~ Messenger of Heaven has joined the chat ~ 17:54-57 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 17:55-00 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 17:55-16 ~ Messenger of Heaven has left the chat ~ 17:56-42 omg nobody go on MHR any.more 17:57-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 17:58-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 17:58-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:01-45 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:02-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:02-32 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:02-49 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:06-12 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 18:09-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:13-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:14-01 ~ Qstlijku has joined the chat ~ 18:15-11 https://moviehouserock2018.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:1688 18:15-13 lol 18:16-12 what dude 18:16-15 https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/490316687321726976/526462478654111756/unknown.png 18:17-00 Plus that user said they're underage earlier I believe 18:17-06 So probably getting disabled soon 18:17-21 12:14 18:17-21 AngelCake1234 18:17-21 Yeah but do you wanna chat 18:17-21 12:15 18:17-21 TheKorraFanatic 18:17-21 Not really. 18:17-21 12:15 18:17-21 AngelCake1234 18:17-21 Ok I'm called olivia and I'm 10 so don't be scared coz I'm not wierd 18:18-28 Mfw Koa's bot still doesn't have a bot flag. 18:19-33 http://prntscr.com/lyozlm 18:19-36 Gold. 18:20-23 Lmao. 18:21-32 Ok I'm called coco and I'm 22 18:22-28 lmao 18:23-02 TG, can I have temp /d mod on your test wiki? 18:23-02 I want to test a script out. 18:23-11 Yeh sure 18:23-19 Thanks. 18:23-21 i am also pming that person lol 18:24-09 done 18:24-43 HELP 18:24-48 Now I can't find your test wiki. 18:25-58 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:26-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:26-25 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:26-46 Nvm, I found it. 18:28-03 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:28-29 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 18:28-41 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:29-04 \o 18:29-17 ~ Qstlijku has left the chat ~ 18:30-24 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:30-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:31-55 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 18:32-05 Yeh. 18:32-05 Discussions Moderators can't delete threads. 18:33-44 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 18:33-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:33-52 But they can. 18:34-27 Much will be done today. 18:34-52 omg did u apply akoomi i can help u if needed 18:35-08 12:33 . . TheKorraFanatic (wall | contribs) changed group membership for User:TheKorraFanatic from council and Discussions Moderator to council ‎(:blobcatangery:) 18:35-49 Hmph 18:37-12 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:37-13 omg apply for council nah bruh 18:37-14 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:37-15 not yet omg 18:37-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:37-50 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:37-55 Message from thekorrafanatic's testing account 18:37-55 hey 18:38-06 yeh omg 18:38-14 i was trying to fucken delete it 18:38-19 lol 18:38-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:38-25 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:38-52 https://www.buzzfeed.com/sarahaspler/if-you-spend-under-10-on-this-college-themed-supe this quiz will be on fandom powered by winkpedia in 2019 18:38-55 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:39-06 OMG 18:39-22 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:39-54 Someone probably added it already. 18:39-57 But the editors said nah 18:42-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:42-48 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:43-19 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:43-34 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:44-08 anyone on 18:44-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:44-40 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:45-11 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:45-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:45-36 nah bruhb 18:45-41 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:45-51 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:45-52 hey 18:45-54 HEY 18:45-57 HELP 18:45-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:46-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:46-11 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-14 bruh 18:46-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:46-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-25 bruh 18:46-28 This laggy af 18:46-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:46-31 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-38 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:46-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:47-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:47-16 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:47-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:47-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:47-45 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:48-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:48-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:48-15 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:48-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:49-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:49-28 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:49-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:49-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:49-57 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:50-19 my phone is lagging horribly atm 18:50-38 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:51-06 Tomorrow is Christmas eve, bruhbs 18:51-15 This shit goin' by fast 18:51-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:52-17 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 18:52-19 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 18:56-21 Ik 18:56-34 I still remember it being January 2018 18:56-44 I'm not ready...... 18:56-59 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:57-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:58-15 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:58-26 I rememba Jan 18 18:58-28 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:58-30 Stressful time at first 18:58-36 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 18:58-48 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 18:58-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 18:58-52 The lads were bringing back old drama 18:58-53 Good times :) 18:59-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 18:59-58 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:00-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:00-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:01-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:02-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:02-23 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:02-45 i was born in a broken down shack in ohio and was a farmer then i moved to texass and became a cowboy and i ride my goat around flipping big bois off 19:02-45 i fell hungry 19:05-45 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:05-58 u there bruhs 19:06-05 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:06-35 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:06-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:10-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:11-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:11-23 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:11-32 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:11-33 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:11-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:12-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:12-27 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:12-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:13-31 yeh 19:13-36 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:14-06 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:14-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:17-04 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:17-52 ~ FanaticBot has joined the chat ~ 19:18-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:21-42 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:21-43 Welcome, ____ 19:21-47 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:28-01 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:28-03 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:28-44 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:28-46 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:33-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:33-51 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:33-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:36-19 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:36-37 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:36-40 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:38-36 Welcome, TG. 19:38-57 hi c: 19:39-10 c: 19:40-47 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:40-49 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:43-21 Head into #wikiwork! 19:48-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:48-59 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 19:49-02 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 19:49-18 of course now is when my computer decides to lag ;-; 19:49-39 ; - ; 19:49-48 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:50-18 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 19:50-52 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 19:51-12 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:51-53 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:53-04 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:55-09 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:56-21 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:57-01 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 19:57-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 19:58-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 20:04-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 20:05-10 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 20:05-17 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 20:05-26 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 20:05-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 20:05-57 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:16-56 Welcome, Syde BOT. 21:17-07 The concern is on wikiwork. 21:17-13 CS65 out lookin' for some qt3.14's? 21:17-23 ~ FanaticBot has left the chat ~ 21:17-32 WHAT is qt13.14 21:17-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:17-59 It's a mathematic slang for c___ p____ 21:18-20 Am i correct 21:18-32 Yes. 21:19-58 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:20-25 Welcome back, SF 21:20-44 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:21-40 Korra, what do you think of TG's idea for how to edit Chris' response? 21:21-50 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 21:22-07 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 21:22-21 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 21:22-22 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 21:22-30 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:22-33 SpongeBot wants the pizza rolls don 21:22-34 Sure, House. 21:22-35 Huh 21:23-10 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:23-42 One nation, Undergood 21:23-46 Happy, happy, happy, happy. 21:23-50 Welp, now I'm happy. 21:23-53 Dead meme, TKF 21:24-01 Along with "dubious" 21:24-14 Aii and I use dubious daily. 21:24-32 Alive for u 21:24-32 Dead for us 21:25-19 :asiangirl: 21:25-20 TKF, 21:25-26 Spongey. 21:25-27 What if me make that a large emoji? 21:25-34 Nah. 21:28-45 :eek: 21:28-55 Let's make this one an emoji then, TKF 21:29-38 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:29-44 SF, 21:29-52 We will finish rewriting Ep 6 today! 21:30-06 Come to Discord and discuss what you think of CS65's reply. 21:30-13 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:30-39 Only got -20 replies left now. 21:30-51 (clapping) (clap) 21:31-25 i fell bored 21:31-57 It's a shame nobody uses (clap) or (clapping) more often. 21:32-37 (clapping) 21:33-12 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:33-21 The situation of having two different emojis for two variants of the same word also applies for (narwhal) and (narwhals) 21:33-21 Just show me the reply..... 21:33-37 It's too long, SF. 21:33-42 Would look like a wall. 21:33-46 :) 21:33-52 Just screenshot....... 21:34-10 I sent it to you in DM! 21:34-16 SF. 21:34-24 Look at discord. ;) 21:34-28 * :) 21:34-37 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:34-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:34-45 Wtf....... 21:34-51 I aint even on Disc..... 21:34-57 Get on it. 21:35-05 Frick frick shoot runt.... 21:35-11 *Bunt 21:35-17 DM is useless n defeats the purpose.. 21:35-18 Hmph. 21:35-23 (hmph) 21:35-24 Why is SF ending every sentence in ....... 21:35-34 He's flippin;' SF. 21:35-55 Discord has a horrible filter, sadly 21:35-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:36-00 Sad. 21:36-01 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:36-25 Come on, bruhs. 21:36-33 Less than 20 replies. 21:36-37 Let's get this shit done before tonight. (hmph) 21:36-39 Should it be up to Syde or to us? 21:36-45 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:36-50 Daenerys Targaryen just wants to go home omg 21:38-11 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:38-20 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:38-25 I have a Mercy to play..... 21:38-29 Though I will try my bes 21:38-37 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:38-38 We gon do work Till Valhalla 21:39-16 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:39-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:39-38 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:39-54 ok 21:42-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:42-31 Welcome, Non-Nitro user 21:42-58 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:42-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:43-22 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:43-25 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 21:43-33 Welcome, TG. c: 21:43-42 I assume you were out? >:c 21:43-59 With her NEW boyfriend, TKF 21:44-04 Called South Ferry 21:45-07 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:45-24 My fam wanted me to spend time with em >:C 21:45-33 Ew. 21:45-39 TG had to go spend time with the TG-clan. 21:45-47 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:46-39 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:47-20 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:48-18 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:48-52 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:49-02 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:49-10 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:49-31 (hmph) 21:49-39 I'll be leaving againe soon for dinner though 21:49-57 omg 21:50-39 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:50-46 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:51-41 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:52-19 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 21:52-59 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 21:56-34 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:57-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 21:58-36 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 21:58-54 ~ C.Syde65 has joined the chat ~ 21:58-58 o/ 21:59-09 Welcome, CS65 21:59-10 Welcome, C.Syde65. 21:59-32 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 21:59-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:00-27 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 22:00-57 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has left the chat ~ 22:01-13 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 22:01-35 Hey su 22:01-43 Syfe 22:01-44 D 22:01-56 Welcome, Princess Chey14. 22:01-56 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:02-09 Kor 22:02-11 o/ 22:02-16 Hi 22:02-26 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:02-59 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:03-29 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:05-55 Let it be known work is being done and CS65 ain't ther.e 22:05-57 *there. 22:07-18 Sorry, I was/am eating. 22:07-50 Good, good. 22:07-58 Just make sure your eyebrow doesn't get sprained. 22:08-20 lmao. 22:08-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:09-28 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:09-58 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:10-23 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:10-56 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:14-28 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 22:14-30 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:14-52 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 22:16-15 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 22:16-39 /sendannouncement has joined The Demon's Light. 22:16-49 Rip. 22:16-53 Didn't get pinged for it. 22:16-57 Trying to get pinged for joins. 22:17-15 Oh yeah, you're not the first to want to achieve that. 22:17-33 Also if that's the real Korra, then you must be the fake Korra? 22:17-37 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:17-39 yeh 22:18-07 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:22-46 C.Syde65 gonna love this. 22:23-39 Hey chase 22:24-03 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:24-33 Hey Chey. 22:24-39 Hru 22:24-48 Good. 22:25-25 Okay 22:25-31 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:26-00 ~ South Ferry has joined the chat ~ 22:26-04 Normally you should ask "You?" back. 22:26-13 Oh 22:26-24 Not you, Chey. :P 22:26-24 lol. 22:26-39 Lol 22:26-41 Truly hope we see CS65 in #wikiwork soon. 22:27-05 Same. 22:29-47 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 22:29-50 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-01 Okay 22:30-01 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:30-13 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:30-20 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 22:30-22 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 22:30-31 Okay 22:30-43 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 22:31-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 22:32-05 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:32-15 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:32-18 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:32-25 Hey. < 3 22:32-28 Hii < 3 22:32-36 CS65 must head into WW 22:32-59 Yep. 22:33-09 Hey Akumi 22:33-21 heyo 22:33-30 Hru 22:33-49 I am. Just finding the link to the RP. 22:34-07 We have one in WW already! 22:35-55 Korra wow what 22:43-34 Seems Chat wa skilled by Wikiwork 22:44-43 ~ South Ferry has left the chat ~ 22:45-37 Good. 22:45-40 Let's finish this. 22:45-48 Ep6 gon be done before 2019 22:45-50 We're so close! 22:45-59 It's a Christmas Miracle! 22:46-51 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 22:46-52 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 22:48-05 Have fun guys 22:48-13 ok 22:48-27 Bye! o/ 22:48-29 Thanks, Chey. 22:48-32 If you're leaving. 22:48-36 Bye Syde! 22:48-41 Huh? 22:48-59 Oh never mind. I thought Chey was leaving. 22:49-17 I have 10 days 22:50-23 Sorry 22:52-03 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 22:52-34 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 22:52-36 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 22:53-45 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 22:53-46 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 22:57-08 TG, 22:57-13 You really are a TG. 22:57-20 How so? : p 22:57-33 Amazing, lovely, beautiful. ; - ; 22:57-35 ou are destroying Syde with facts and logic! 22:57-37 Wait, we're talking about TG? 22:57-40 *ou 22:57-41 Yeah, forget what I said. 22:57-44 *You 22:57-50 (hmph) 22:57-58 korra just doesnt wanna admit its true omg 22:58-03 omg no 22:58-05 its not true 22:58-08 You legit called her bae earlier. 22:58-21 What 22:58-59 That's not what you said when we were together. 22:59-13 Yeah, I was high back then. 22:59-51 sure u were 23:00-05 I mean, I dated you so clearly I was. 23:00-18 :C 23:01-06 Eh, that's how he shows love, TG. 23:02-02 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:02-11 Bye Chey 23:03-31 I had fun in chat but nvm 23:05-53 So, what is everyone doing? : p 23:06-53 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:07-21 omg omg 23:07-32 korra and akumi broke up oomg 23:07-35 Welcome, Endercat TM. 23:07-54 omg hey korra old buddy 23:08-40 hey bruh 23:09-21 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:09-34 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:09-40 omg doru is being biased on ccc 23:09-41 Hey s Sarca 23:09-47 Enderrrrrrr! 23:09-58 Chaseeeeee! 23:10-03 Old buddy :^) 23:10-12 omg hi old buddy 23:11-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:11-36 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:11-50 Called you Sarca because of the "I am Sarca" meme. 23:12-03 I am Sarca. 23:12-22 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:12-33 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:14-00 ~ Mysterious Paladin has joined the chat ~ 23:14-10 Conrad! 23:14-12 Downtown Freezy is being assaulted by a moose 23:14-18 omg 23:14-23 we must do somethin omg 23:14-25 You have not been on TDL in a long time, sadly, Comrade Paladin. 23:14-26 call 911 23:14-45 I haven't either, Chasey McWalk. 23:14-57 I've been gone so long I got a stand 23:15-00 What did you say, Endy McDog? 23:15-15 Welcome, Mysterious Paladin. 23:15-22 Ah, TheKorraFanatic. 23:15-25 A fairly decent man, to be sure. 23:15-26 Nothing, Chasey McSkip. 23:15-35 Korra isn't decent, lmao. 23:15-38 Sad, EnderBirdTM. 23:15-44 ~ Spongeyvstheloudhouse has joined the chat ~ 23:15-46 *EndyBirdTM. 23:15-50 omg spondey 23:15-57 Sure, ChaseyMcFlutter. 23:15-57 :o 23:15-59 omg hey 23:16-04 spongey* 23:16-10 Hey Bobby! o/ 23:16-12 Let us stop, EndylizardTM. 23:16-24 omg korra was dating u ender 23:16-29 Who's Bobby, CS65? 23:16-34 omg he was 23:16-37 Ew, incest @Loud 23:16-39 yeh i was his side chick omg 23:16-39 Oh whoops. 23:16-43 Hey Loud! o/ 23:16-45 Joke btw. 23:16-54 Since Mess adopted Ender for a while. 23:16-56 I see Syde is in a good mood today. 23:17-04 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:17-06 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:17-13 But Endy is now TG's. 23:17-14 Ender left Mess. 23:17-15 Tch tch tch 23:17-17 omg i am 23:17-23 Chase, again, please stop bringing incest up here. 23:17-28 NANI DAYO 23:17-28 It's not appropriate. 23:17-32 Sheesh, it's a joke. 23:17-38 Everything is a joke. 23:17-44 Look kids 23:17-44 Life is one big joke, all together. 23:17-49 Yet we are stil here. 23:17-51 Ender is correct. 23:17-52 still* 23:17-53 Just look after your sister as any good brother ought to. 23:17-59 Like Ephraim did for Eirika. 23:18-27 Huh. 23:19-13 CS65's mum is hot omg 23:19-19 Pucci <-- Extremely good page. 23:19-24 omg loud may be lesben 23:19-30 omg 23:19-42 Pucci is a canonical character, you see. 23:19-43 we both dont have boyfriends ender 23:19-50 After the death of Xeren, Pucci will become the main villain. 23:19-54 Wtf. 23:19-54 Indeed, this will happen. 23:19-56 No one can call me girl except for korra 23:20-15 We can't call you boy, can we? 23:20-22 See, Loud, some guy has taken interest in me, so maybe I might have one. :) 23:20-23 My boy 23:20-30 You, however, will always be single. 23:20-38 It's quite logical. 23:20-57 s Isee Ender is calling Loud ugly. 23:21-04 Quite rude, indeed 23:21-18 Xeren would never do this to Pucci, as they love each other very much. 23:21-20 sI se Chasey is yet again, making up shit. 23:21-29 ssee* 23:21-35 People should strive to have a relationship as strong as that of Xeren and Pucci, indeed. 23:21-40 s I see Endy does not know reading between the lines. 23:21-45 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-17 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 23:22-17 Sadly, ECTM, 23:22-19 ~ Princess Chey14 has joined the chat ~ 23:22-26 sI see Chasey, is making up shit, agine. 23:22-27 I see everyone believes talking in strikethrough'd text makes their text invisible! 23:22-30 I am with your boyfriend 23:22-31 Perhaps for some, but not for me 23:22-31 hehe 23:22-36 The Mysterious Paladin - Conrad 23:22-36 Sure. 23:22-38 s I see Endy is talking like koa omg. 23:22-51 Next, 23:22-55 sI see Chasey is yet again, making up bshit. 23:22-55 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:22-55 We'll discuss Avril Lavigne. 23:22-56 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:23-05 Who? 23:23-08 omg ender LOVES chase 23:23-10 spongey is gay omg 23:23-12 No, no, no 23:23-12 Fine, you win, Endy. 23:23-16 This is the END of the WORLD 23:23-23 The end of the fucken world 23:23-24 Chase McFly does not know AVRIL LAVIGNE 23:23-25 Invisible text, eh? 23:23-26 Ender sees chase as a friend @Spongey. 23:23-33 I cannot handle this!! 23:23-35 Korra, don't you start. 23:23-37 c="transparent"hell yeh 23:23-38 ~ Mysterious Paladin has left the chat ~ 23:24-00 He game-ended himself. 23:24-01 I see we scared Paladin away! 23:24-08 omg no 23:24-17 its the end of the fucken world 23:25-21 Sadly, 23:25-42 Continue. 23:25-42 i fell bored 23:25-53 Then leave chat. :) 23:25-57 No, ECTM 23:26-09 I still need to watch videos, but my sister has taken my laptop 23:26-43 Then, what are you using to be in chat? 23:28-18 potato 23:28-27 Computer, ECTM 23:28-36 However, no soud 23:28-37 *sound 23:28-39 (angry) 23:28-41 People use computers, ECTM 23:28-51 Yeah, ECTM 23:28-57 Uh, suuuuuuuuuuure. 23:29-10 why u saying sure like that 23:29-21 But if her sis took the computer, how is she in chat? 23:29-21 Simple: either mobile or another fucken computer. 23:29-28 Why, I thank you. 23:29-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:29-37 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:30-07 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:30-08 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:30-09 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:30-38 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:31-08 ~ Princess Chey14 has left the chat ~ 23:31-36 wtf 23:31-39 im fucken mad 23:31-48 :eek: 23:31-54 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:31-56 WilliamToPaul, are you here? 23:32-24 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:32-26 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has joined the chat ~ 23:32-31 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ 23:32-31 it has been DONE 23:32-35 omg akumi 23:32-37 what has been done 23:32-40 innerpropret things 23:32-40 ~ TheKorraFanatic has joined the chat ~ 23:32-43 Ep6 is FINISHED 23:32-49 the crops have been watered 23:32-50 Cool. 23:32-54 the dogs have been fed 23:32-58 COOL 23:33-03 I one day, shall be apart of a TDL episode making. 23:33-18 Or, if I read the whole series, make a character myself. 23:33-30 Sure. 23:33-30 If you want to get involved now, you can ask for the comrades role in TDLD. 23:33-46 Hmph. 23:33-52 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:34-53 tfw no qt13.14 23:35-34 ~ EarthlingnAkumi has left the chat ~ 23:36-36 ~ Endercat TM has joined the chat ~ 23:36-43 Endy is back. 23:36-47 ECTM is a muslim confirmed 23:36-54 Endyyyyyyyyy. (heart) 23:37-06 That's a Sarca-Korra thing btw. 23:37-07 EWW 23:37-08 Chaseeeeeeee. (Heart) 23:37-33 And Why May I ask, Spongey? 23:37-36 Endyyyyyyyyy. <3 23:37-54 Williammmmm. <3 23:37-58 It's (heart ), not <3. 23:38-05 Its the same thing. 23:38-12 Chase is just jealous. 23:38-12 Hmph! 23:38-16 (heart)Nnew Bob 23:38-17 Nope. 23:38-26 Bob (heart)ington 23:38-39 Hart? 23:38-40 Okay, (heart)Nnew Bob. 23:38-43 I ain't jealous, Endy. 23:38-48 Yeh, you aren't 23:38-53 are* 23:38-57 Now that we finished re-writing Ep6, are you willing to take RS back over? 23:38-58 Fuck. 23:38-58 What, tkf 23:39-03 Sure 23:39-08 Take RS away from RS, Bob. 23:39-13 Nice. 23:39-27 Imma go do shit somewhere else. 23:39-30 O: 23:39-34 o/* 23:39-48 Richard Smith is currently being RPed by Rick Sanhex, he must be RPed by WilliamToPaul. 23:39-59 *Sanhez. 23:40-13 ~ Endercat TM has left the chat ~ 23:40-22 Of course 23:40-24 Bye, Endy. < 3 23:40-32 Get rid of that self insert 23:40-56 What self-insert? :) 23:41-00 Bye, muslim 23:41-05 Farewell, Endy. 23:41-08 omg racist loud 23:41-16 omg racist chase 23:41-21 (eek) 23:41-26 omg muslim is not a race 23:41-27 (asiangirl) 23:41-59 (taeyon) 23:42-02 (tiffany) 23:42-08 Eva heard o' white o' black Muslims, CMF? :) 23:42-15 Indeed. 23:44-13 TKF dates Muslims omg 23:44-21 I do, omg. 23:44-33 Loves him some Muslim 23:44-52 Heal young Huan 23:45-41 She's legit perfect how she is, so no. 23:45-52 Talk with her bout Jesus :) 23:45-59 Heal her young mind :) 23:46-09 We've discussed it before. 23:46-29 I presume Pakistan has tight religious laws :) 23:46-48 can i be healed korra fanatic 23:46-50 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:47-05 Heal Spongey NOW, tkf 23:47-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:47-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:47-43 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:48-42 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:49-08 Yeah, TKF 23:49-12 ~ WilliamToPaul has left the chat ~ 23:49-14 ~ WilliamToPaul has joined the chat ~ 23:52-17 CS65's mum might be lesbien 23:52-18 OMG 23:53-35 ~ TheKorraFanatic has left the chat ~ Category:Wikia Chat logs